Grandma's Homecooking
by WWWLover
Summary: When Madeline comes to town for the first time in a year, she gets the shock of her life when she finds out about her granddaughter, Olivia. What makes this situation even more intersting is who Madeline is in town to analyze. Please Read and Review!
1. The Secret's Out!

"Grandma's Home Cooking"

Based on "Psych"

No one could even know how scared Shawn Spencer was about telling his mother that he had a daughter. It was worse than telling his father, considering he was always closer to Madeline than he was to Henry. No one could even know how happy Shawn was the last time his mother came to town – his daughter was away that weekend at a friend's house.

Shawn knew that, eventually, he would have to tell his mother about Olivia. Sure, it had been about 3 years since Olivia came to live with him, but Shawn thought that he wouldn't hear from his mother again.

Shawn and Henry had agreed that they would wait as long as possible before telling Madeline about Olivia. Though it wasn't the right thing to do, they were happy with that plan.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Juliet Spencer (AKA Juliet O'Hara) walked up to the pool where her stepdaughter was taking swimming lessons. Last week, Olivia's instructor had told Juliet that Olivia was one of the strongest swimmers in the class. Juliet now made it a point to have at least either her or Shawn or Gus or someone there to cheer Olivia on.

With Tiko on a leash by her side, Juliet stood outside the gate of the pool, along with the other parents.

"Alright!" exclaimed Miss. Amber, the swimming instructor, "Time for diving! Everybody, out of the pool!"

The swimmers quickly walked to the pool. Olivia was the last one in line. Juliet watched as the rest of the students dove into the water. She was impressed by how well everyone in the class was doing. She smiled when some of the other parents started clapping for their children.

Then, it was Olivia's turn. The rest of the swimmers were already drying off in their towels, but they watched as Olivia walked onto the diving board. Even they knew how good Olivia was at swimming. They loved watching her. Olivia took a deep breath, bent her knees and pushed herself off of the diving board. She dived perfectly into the water.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"You did a good job today, Liv" Juliet said, when she and Olivia were in the car

"Thanks" Olivia Spencer replied, with a smile "I try"

Juliet smiled. "Listen, I have to drop you off at Henry's house" she said "I have to go into the station and Shawn is busy doing something with Gus"

"Ok"

"Henry said that he wouldn't be there when you get there but that he would be there soon after"

"Alright" Olivia said "Should I bring Tiko with me?"

"Yes" Juliet replied "As much as everyone loves Tiko, Chief Vick wants everyone to be able to concentrate"

They started laughing. When Olivia first brought Tiko to the station a week before, everyone became spellbound by the small puppy. No one was able to concentrate. Fortunately, there were no big cases that people should have been concentrating on that day.

About 10 minutes later, Juliet pulled up in front of Henry's house. Olivia opened the door, grabbed her towel and Tiko, and headed towards the house.

"Bye Liv!" Juliet said "Shawn's going to pick you up in a few hours"

"Ok" Olivia replied, waving "See ya, Juliet!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia took the spare key that Henry kept under the welcome mat and unlocked the door.

"Ok, Tiko" Olivia said, as she closed the door behind her "You thirsty?"

Tiko barked and wagged his tail. Olivia smiled.

"Alright, then" she said "One bowl of water, coming up!"

Olivia grabbed the dog bowl that Henry kept, in case Tiko came over, and filled it with water. She turned off the faucet, bent down, and placed the bowl in front of her puppy.

"Who are you?" Olivia heard a voice say "How did you get into this house?"

Olivia stood up and saw a woman, about Henry's age, standing a few feet in front of her. The woman had short blond hair and blue eyes. She was also about Henry's height.

"I'm Henry's granddaughter, Olivia" she replied, "Who are you?"

"You must be mistaken" the woman said "Henry doesn't have a granddaughter"

"Uh…yeah, he does" Olivia said, pointing at herself "Me"

"Who's your father?"

"Shawn Spencer" Olivia replied. She was really confused by this woman's behavior.

"Shawn?" the woman said, noticing how Olivia looked similar to Shawn "But, Shawn just got married…you couldn't possibly be his daughter"

"Well, I am" Olivia replied "You can check with my doctor if you are that much in denile!"

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 14"

"Good Lord!" exclaimed the woman, putting her hand on her mouth, realizing what must have happened for Shawn to have a 14 year old daughter and that this girl did look like Shawn.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked, again "You never answered that question! You kind of ignored it"

"I'm Madeline Spencer" she replied "Your…grandmother"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Liv!" Henry Spencer shouted, as he walked into his house "Liv, are you here?"

Henry smiled when he saw his granddaughter walk into the kitchen, with Tiko by her side.

"Hey, Liv" Henry said "What's up?"

"Henry, there's a woman here claiming to be my grandmother!"

"Your grandmother?"

Olivia nodded. "She was here when I got here"

"When were you going to tell me about this, Henry?" an angry voice said

Henry and Olivia turned to see Madeline standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"Maddie!" Henry said "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood" Madeline replied, walking into the kitchen "I figured 'Oh, I haven't seen Shawn since before he got married' and decided to pay you guys a visit"

"Oh, well, that's nice" Henry said, putting his hand on Olivia's shoulder

"Where's Shawn?"

"He's doing something with Gus"

"Well, get him here now!" Madeline said "I want to talk to him"

Henry nodded and went to the phone.

"Come on, dear" Madeline said, to Olivia "Tell me a little bit about yourself"

Olivia smiled, nodded, and followed Madeline back into the living room, with Tiko at her heels. She didn't understand why Henry and Shawn wouldn't talk about Madeline. She seemed really nice.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn Spencer rolled his eyes when he saw who was calling him.

"Dad!" he said "I'm kind of busy. Can I call you back later?"

"No! You need to come here now!"

"Dad…"

"Red Alert!"

"Red Alert?" Shawn said "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Guess who's sitting in the living room right now?"

"Hmm…Olivia?" Shawn said, sarcastically "Remember, you're supposed to watch her this afternoon"

"Ok" Henry said "Guess who's sitting in the living room with Olivia?"

Shawn thought for a moment. "Damn it!"

"Exactly"

"Alright" Shawn said "I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Good"

Shawn hung up the phone and turned to Gus. "Dude, can you give me a ride to my Dad's?"

"Is something wrong with Olivia?" Burton Guster asked, as he and Shawn headed to his car

"No" Shawn replied "Guess who's back in town?"

Gus thought for a moment. "Dude, you don't mean…"

"Yeah" Shawn said "My Mom knows about Olivia"

"Did you really think that you could hide this from her?" Gus asked, when he and Shawn got into the car

"I was hoping to" Shawn said "But, that plan has been ruined"

Gus chuckled and drove off towards Henry's house. "Dude, you couldn't have possibly thought that you could get away with this!"

"I honestly thought that I wouldn't see my Mom for awhile"

"So, when you did see her again, let's say 6 years from now, and you introduce her to her grandchildren, you thought that she wouldn't question why you had a 20-some-odd-year-old daughter?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead" Shawn replied, turning to look at his best friend "You're starting to sound like my father"

Gus chuckled again as they drove to Henry's house.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn smiled when he saw Olivia outside playing with Tiko. No matter what she did, Olivia made him smile. Then, he saw his parents sitting on the porch, watching and talking with their granddaughter, and the smile sort of went away.

"Good luck, Shawn" Gus said, from inside the car

"Thanks, Dude" Shawn said, getting out of the car.

Once Shawn had gotten out of the car closed the door behind him, Gus drove off. There was no way he was going to stay and get in the middle of anything that might happen.

"Ooh! Henry!" Shawn heard Olivia say "Can Tiko and I play with the hose?"

Madeline smiled, chuckled, and looked at Henry. "Sure" Henry said, with a smile "Go ahead"

Olivia smiled and turned to get the hose. When she did, she saw Shawn walking up the walkway.

"Dad!" she said, running over to him

Shawn smiled and opened his arms and Olivia hugged him. "Hey, Liv" he said, as he hugged his daughter "How was swimming today?"

"It was amazing!" Olivia said, pulling away from Shawn "I dove today! Miss. Amber said it was perfect!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks" Olivia said "Well, I better let you go. Grandma and Henry want to talk to you"

"Thanks, Liv" Shawn said, sarcastically "You always know how to make me happy!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't tell her" Olivia said "You're the one who screwed up in that department!"

Olivia ran off to the hose, turned it on, called for Tiko, and started playing. Shawn took a deep breath and walked up to his parents.

**_Here's a new story. After the Season 3 premiere, did you guys honestly think I wouldn't do a story like this? LOL!!_**

**_Anyways, I don't know whether or not Madeline changed her name back to her maiden name (whatever hers may be) when she got divorced. So, I kept it as "Spencer"_**

**_I hope that you like this chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	2. Lassiter Tries to Give Juliet Advice

"Mom!" Shawn said, walking up to his parents

"Hey, goose!" Madeline said, hugging her son

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked, pulling away from his mother

"I was asked to analyze a prisoner" Madeline replied "I should only be here for a week or so"

"That's nice"

"Shawn, you're mother called you over here for a very specific reason" Henry said "Don't avoid the subject"

"Nice to see you too, Dad" Shawn replied, turning to his father

"Henry, please" Madeline said "That wasn't the only reason I wanted to see my son"

Henry rolled his eyes. Madeline turned back to Shawn.

"But, your father's right" she said "We have to talk"

Madeline and Henry turned and walked into the house. Shawn stayed back and turned to look at Olivia for a moment. He wished that he could bring her with him. That way, his mother might go easier on him, with her granddaughter present. But, he knew that he couldn't. It wouldn't be appropriate.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Shawn, when were you going to tell me?" Madeline asked, once they were in the house "I mean, this is big!"

"I don't know, Mom" Shawn replied "I was going to tell you eventually"

"How long has she been with you?" Madeline asked

"3 years" Shawn replied, looking at the ground

"Why didn't I know about this last time I visited?" Madeline asked "You went to your class reunion like you hadn't a care in the world!"

"Olivia was away that weekend" Shawn replied "She was at a friend's house"

"Of course" Madeline replied. She paused for a moment. "Well, would you like to tell me what happened?"

Henry looked up. Even though he had known about Olivia from the beginning, he had never heard the whole story.

Shawn sighed. "Remember when Dad arrested me, back in 1995, for stealing a car?"

Madeline sighed. "How could I forget?"

"Well, there was a girl in the car with me" Shawn continued

"That girl was Olivia's mother?" Henry said, shocked

Shawn nodded. "We had just come from a party" he explained "But, we wanted to…have some privacy…away from people who would just burst into the bedroom…"

"Good God!" Madeline said

"Look, I'm sorry" Shawn said, looking into his mother's eyes "I made a mistake"

Shawn paused for a moment and started twisting his wedding ring around his finger. "But, it was the best mistake of my life"

Madeline smiled a small smile. "I know, Shawn" she said "I could tell"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia had been standing on a bench, trying to watch what was happening between her father and grandparents. She had left Tiko to play with some of his toys that Henry had kept at his house for when Tiko came over.

The bench wiggled beneath her and she fell off. She fell onto the pavement and had the wind knocked out of her for a moment. The bench came crashing down with her.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"What the hell was that?" Henry said, practically jumping out of his seat

"I don't know" Madeline replied "It sounded like something fell"

Shawn, Madeline, and Henry ran out of the house, only to find Olivia lying on the ground, with Tiko licking her cheeks.

"Liv!" exclaimed Shawn, kneeling down next to his daughter "Liv, are you ok?"

Olivia started laughing, causing confused looks to spread across her family's faces.

"Liv?" Shawn said

"He's…tickling…me!" Olivia said, in between laughs "Get…him…off!"

Shawn chuckled. "Come on, Tiko!" he said, taking the puppy off of his daughter "That's enough!"

Tiko then started to lick Shawn's face. Madeline and Henry started laughing. Olivia just continued to laugh, to the point where she was practically gasping for air.

"Come on, Tiko!" Shawn said "I don't want dog slobber all over me!"

Tiko didn't stop. Shawn finally had to put Tiko down. Madeline and Henry watched as Tiko walked over towards the porch and sat down, panting, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Shawn laughed and turned back to Olivia, who was now sitting up. "You ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Are _you _ok?"

Shawn smiled, looked at his parents, and then back at Olivia. "Yeah" he said "I'm ok"

Shawn stood up and stuck out his hand for Olivia to grab, so he could help her stand. Olivia grabbed it and Shawn pulled her up.

"So, Shawn" Madeline said, with a smile "I've met your daughter. When can I meet your wife?"

"Um…I'll have to call Jules first" Shawn said "But, how about tonight? We could go out for dinner"

"Sweet!" exclaimed Olivia. She absolutely loved going out for dinner. She just found it so fun.

"Alright" Madeline said "Give me a call and let me know if we're going out"

She paused for a moment. "Well, I better get to my hotel"

"Do you need a ride?" Henry asked, almost eagerly, which made Olivia chuckle

"No, I'm all set" Madeline said "Thank you though"

She turned to Shawn and Olivia. "I expect a call from you"

"Don't worry, Mom" Shawn said "I'll call"

Madeline smiled and kissed her son on his forehead. Then she looked at Olivia. She wasn't sure whether to give her a hug or a kiss yet, since they had just met.

Olivia knew exactly what her grandmother was thinking. So, she wrapped her arms around her grandmother, giving her a hug. Madeline, surprised, smiled and hugged back. Shawn couldn't help but smile at what was taking place between his mother and daughter.

Now, there were officially no more secrets between him and his mother.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Your mother's in town?" Juliet said. Shawn had called his wife from his father's house. He needed to check with her about going out to eat before making reservations at a restaurant.

"Yeah" Shawn replied "She's here to analyze a prisoner"

"Does she know about…?"

"Yeah" Shawn interjected "She was here when Olivia got here"

"How did that go?" Juliet asked, as Lassiter walked up to her desk

"Pretty good, actually" Shawn said "My Mom took it better than I thought she would"

"That's good" Juliet replied "Look, I have to go. Let me know what time the reservation is"

Shawn smiled. "I will"

Juliet hung up the phone and looked up at Lassiter.

"Anything wrong?" Head Detective Carlton Lassiter asked

"My mother-in-law is back in town" Juliet said, standing up "We're going out to eat with her tonight"

"Is this the first time you've met?"

"Yes" Juliet replied "You don't even know how nervous I am right now"

"Well, good luck with that" Lassiter said "In-laws can be tough. Just look at my ex-father-in-law"

"I don't think that Shawn's mom is like that" Juliet said, standing "You know that! She had to analyze you, remember?"

"I was hoping to forget" Lassiter said "But, thanks for reminding me, O'Hara!"

Juliet couldn't resist a smile. Lassiter had been mortified when he found out that the woman he was pouring his feelings and emotions out to during a psychoanalysis investigation (if that's what you would even call it) was Shawn's mother.

"From what Shawn has told me about her, she seems very nice" Juliet said "I'm sure that everything will turn out fine"

"Just don't invite her to your house" Lassiter warned "When Victoria and I were first married, she invited her parents to the apartment that we were living in. Her mother automatically started criticizing everything I had in the apartment, saying that my stuff was not leaving enough room for Victoria's stuff. It was the longest night of my life!"

"I really don't think Shawn's mom is like that" Juliet said, again "Besides, she didn't even really blow up at Shawn when he told her about Olivia"

"Really?" Lassiter said, surprised "My parents would kill me if they found out something like that!"

"See?"

"Still, be careful what you say and what you do" Lassiter said "In-laws are tricky"

"You're not scaring me, Lassiter" Juliet said, walking down the hallway "So, stop trying!"

Lassiter could help but smile a small smile as he watched Juliet turn towards Chief Vick's office.

**_I couldn't resist having Lassiter try to give Juliet advice, especially after last week's episode when she was giving him dating advice! LOL!!_**

**_I hope that you like this chapter!_**

**_Please Read and Review!! _**


	3. Dinner with the Spencer's

Henry had given Olivia and Shawn a lift back to their house. Once in the house, and after Henry had left, Shawn turned to Olivia.

"So, what do you think of my Mom?" he asked, sitting on the couch

"I think she's nice" Olivia replied, taking Tiko off of his leash "I like her a lot"

"Good" Shawn replied. He watched his daughter for a moment. "You know, she knows about Psych"

"Yeah, I know"

"How?" Shawn asked "I never told you…"

Olivia looked at her father as if he was as dumb as dirt.

"Right" Shawn said, realizing why she was looking at him like that "Did you tell her that _you_ are the real psychic?"

"No" Olivia replied, sitting next to Shawn "I will only tell people that when you are ready for your secret to be revealed"

Shawn smiled. He felt bad that Olivia couldn't tell anyone her secret, and that she had to keep his. But, they both knew that if the SBPD found out that _Olivia_ was the real psychic, bad things would probably happen.

"So," Olivia said "Where are we going to go to eat?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Just about anything" Olivia replied, with a smile "It's your mother, though. Why don't we go someplace that she likes?"

Shawn thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement. "Ok" he said, picking up the phone "I even know a place where we can get in for free!"

"How the hell are you going to pull that off?"

"Trust me" Shawn said, dialing the number of the restaurant

"Yeah, ok" Olivia said, somewhat sarcastically "I'm going upstairs!"

Shawn laughed as he watched his daughter and Tiko walk up the stairs to the second floor of their house.

"Yes, Chef Antonio?" Shawn said, into the phone "Shawn Spencer. Listen, I need to make a reservation for tonight for 5 people at 6:00…. Great! For free?... Aw! You don't have to do that!...Well, if you insist! Thank you….Bye"

Shawn smiled to himself and called his mother, father and wife to let them know about the plans.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"She took the news really well" Olivia said, into her cell phone.

Gus had called Olivia to see what happened between Shawn and Madeline. He tried to call Shawn, but the line was busy when Gus had tried to call the Spencer Household.

"Really?" Gus asked "What happened?"

"Well, first of all, she is really nice" Olivia said "She was really nice to me and everything"

"And you thought that she wouldn't be?"

"No, but you know that some people, when they get news like that, blame the children for the parent's mistake" Olivia replied "It happens in soap operas all the time!"

"I hear that" Gus replied "It's happened in 'Explosión Gigantesca De Romance' before"

"How is that going by the way?" Olivia asked "I missed a lot of episodes lately"

"You mean, you missed Serena's daughter's Sweet 16?" Gus said, voice rising in excitement

"You mean the daughter that Dad's character, Chad, fathered?"

"Yeah" Gus replied "You missed that?"

"Yeah" Olivia replied "I was at swimming lessons"

"Well, you have got a lot of catching up to do"

"Anyways" Olivia said, trying to get back on topic "She took the news really well, from what Dad told me. I think he expected her to freak out"

"That would make sense" Gus replied "I mean, Henry did, didn't he?"

"Not really" Olivia replied "Remember? He was at my school. It was the day I had gotten into that fight"

"Oh, yes" Gus said "I remember that now. He seemed more annoyed than anything! I remember because I was actually going to make Shawn tell him that day"

"Yeah, well" Olivia said "We're going out to eat with my grandmother tonight. That ought to be fun. I'm looking forward to it"

"Well, have a good time" Gus said "I'm going to call Shawn now, see if he's off the phone yet"

Olivia laughed. "Alright" she said "I'm sorry my information didn't satisfy you!"

"No, it did" Gus said "I just need more details!"

"Don't worry, I understand" Olivia said "Talk to you later"

"Bye, Liv"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"This is such a nice restaurant, Shawn!" exclaimed Madeline. She, Shawn, Olivia, Juliet, and Henry were eating at Chef Antonio's. "How were you able to get a reservation?"

Shawn shrugged and smiled. "I have connections"

Madeline, who was sitting next to Shawn, bent over to whisper something in his ear.

"You have a very lovely wife, Shawn" she said "I like her a lot"

Shawn smiled and Madeline straightened back up.

"So, tell me, Mrs. Spencer" Juliet said, turning to her mother-in-law "How long will you be in town?"

"Oh, about a week or so" Madeline replied "It depends on how well the prisoner responds to my analysis"

"Good!" Juliet said, with a smile "Then, you have to come over to the house for dinner next Friday night!"

"Oh! Grandma, you have to!" Olivia said, getting excited "Gus and I renovated the whole house! You have to see it!"

Madeline chuckled at her granddaughter's excitement. "Alright" she said "I'll be there!"

"Good" Juliet said, with a smile.

"So, Maddie" Henry said, taking a bite of a breadstick "Do you just have one prisoner?"

"Yes" Madeline replied "Just one"

"This prisoner must be pretty special for them to have you come all the way here" Shawn said, taking a sip of water

"They haven't told me much yet" Madeline said "All they told me was that they think that this prisoner has a great potential to abandon their criminal ways. They told me that the prisoner has a big motivation to get out of jail"

"When do you meet the prisoner?" Juliet asked

"Tomorrow morning" Madeline replied "I think that the prisoner's only family member left is going to be there as well. It ought to be pretty interesting"

"Well, let's just hope that the analysis works" Henry said

As Shawn, Madeline, Juliet, and Henry continued to talk, Olivia just stared at the basket of breadsticks in front of her.

Was Madeline talking about her mother?

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter. I've been really busy working on my "Moonlight" Story. If you are a fan of "Moonlight", check out my story, "Nightfall", I've been told that it is very good! LOL!!_**

**_Anyways, I hope you like the chapter!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


End file.
